1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to software systems, and, more specifically to systems and methods for brokering information in software management.
2. Related Art
As software solutions become more complex, the number of software applications and components in the solution increases. There may be many dependencies between the software applications and components, and different portions of the software may need to convey data to other portions. Much of this data may be similar, but the data may be stored in different locations and formats, and accessed in different ways. For example, each software application may use a different interface to transfer data from and to other applications. This may lead to a complex architecture that is difficult to manage.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a system and method for information brokering in software management.